chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Asmachia
World: Asmachia *'Location:' Subsector Aeternus *'Type:' Civlised World *'Tithe:' Materiel Asmachia provides free refuelling and resupplying to ships of the Imperial Navy or Chartist vessels transporting an Imperial tithe cargo. This is an important duty as such ships are usually either preparing for or arriving from a very long intersector warp journey. *'Population:' 4.5 billion 500 000 000 *'Government:' Imperial Dictatorship. As a warp hub for travel to and from several sectors, Asmachia is an important strategic lynchpin. So whilst it does have a democratically elected senate of politicians who manage most of the political affairs of the planet, they are all under the authority of an Imperial Governor appointed by the Sector Lord to ensure things keep running smoothly. The current Planetary Governor is Lady Esedia Ursus, appointed by the previous Sector Lord Larion Ursus. 'Description' A distant world located on the far edges of the Sector, Asmachia was first populated during the Great Crusade when Sector Deus' borders were expanded by the massive reconquest. Used as an important warp hub throughout its existence for ships arriving from coreward sectors, Asmachia became home to bustling mercantile concerns and industries that cater to the needs of passing starships. During the long storm of M36 Asmachia was the last world to lose contact with the wider Imperium, and it was during an attempted warp jump to Asmachia that the light cruiser Crux Vitae was lost. And when the storms lifted Asmachia was the first world to which Flavion D'anger travelled and then the first world reclaimed for the Imperium by Saint Belisarius' Reclamation Crusade. In M41 Asmachia is still devoted to handling the large amounts of traffic that move in and out of Sector Deus, and is surrounded by large space stations and docks while the surface cities are filled with manufactorums that provide ammunition, fuel & supplies to voidships. As expected, there is also a large service industry on Asmachia that caters to voidsmen on hard-earned shore leave. *'Military:' Asmachia has a strong PDF with a large focus on drop troopers and Aeronautica assets that operate in low orbit and within the stations and voidships. Its large orbital stations are also heavily armed and dedicated defence platforms support the most important areas. The Asmachian SDF consists of a few squadrons of Defene Monitors that are augmented with a large number of fast patrol ships, small but swift (by System Craft standards) vessels that serve to police & shepherd vessels that may be completely new to the sector. *'Technology:' - Good The large amounts of trade goods and technology that passes through Asmachia gives it excellent access to higher tier Imperial technology. *'Strategic importance: 'Media Asmachia is an important system, but this is mostly due to its warp routes rather than the planet itself. *'Loyalty:' 90% Asmachia is exposed to all types of Imperial culture through the large traffic it experiences from many far off places. Therefore while it is very loyal to the Imperium itself, it plays host to a large number of varying Imperial cultures. Notable Locations Asmachia's geography & climate is fairly typical of a civilised world, ranging from humid tropics to icy poles with most civilisation in the milder regions in between. Most of Asmachia's landmass is located on one large continent that forms a very rough 'X' shape, with the points skirting the poles while the centre is located firmly at the equator. Islands ranging from small to vast are dotted across the rest of the planet, but roughly 80% of the total surface of Asmachia is water. *'Saint's Landing' - Located halfway up one of the northern arms of the main continent. Saint's Landing is the modern capital of Asmachia and the place where both the Great Crusade and the Belisarian Reclamation Crusade made their first planetfall when retaking Asmachia for the Imperium. It is a vast metropolis that contains few spires, so as to leave as much airspace open for the dozens of large starports that are studded throughout the city. Thousands of lighters, barges, and shuttles ferry supplies & passengers to and from the orbital docks on a constant basis, while the rest of the city is filled with a bustling service economy that caters to the needs and wants of millions of weary voidsmen. Notable locations in Saint's Landing: **'The Aquila' - The planetary palace of Asmachia, an enormous gold & adamantium structure that forms the shape of a large aquila when viewed from above. This great symbol was stamped into Asmachia's earth itself during the Great Crusade and has served as its centre of governance ever since, both as the house of the democratic parliament and the palace of the appointed governor. Notable inhabitants: ***'Planetary Governor Esedia Ursus' - Hailing from the Ursus Dynasty, Esedia was appointed to this position by former Sector Lord Larion Ursus. As expected of her dynasty she rules with a heavy hand and does not tolerate any question of her rule. **'The Star Line' - The one structure visible from anywhere in Saint's Landing, this is a massive orbital elevator that allows the mass transit of materiel from the surface into orbit. While it cannot manage all the traffic, it greatly cheapens the transportation of the heavier objects into orbit. This name is used interchangebly with the elevator itself and the large orbital station that lies at its end. **'House of Artorion' - This large cathedral is supposedly built around the bunker where Saint Belisarius planned his reclamation of Sector Deus. In the modern day it is an enormous construction made of the same gold/adamantium mix as The Aquila, and holds daily sermons where passing voidsmen pray for safe journies. Notable inhabitants: ***'Cardinal Ewan Oakes' - The most senior member of the Ecclesiarchy on Asmachia. Cardinal Oakes spent much of his career as a preacher on pilgrim ships, giving him a wealth of experience in matters of the void. His soothing words and particular knowledge in warding one's soul from the vagaries of warp travel give voidsmen comfort as they prepare for multi-month long journies through the intersectorial void. **'Ecstasia' - Where faith fails to keep a voidsman happy, pleasurable comforts will often serve instead. This large district of Saint's Landing is home to countless bars, brothels, gambling dens, fighting pits and clubs of ill-repute. It is also the source of a large amount of Asmachia's tax revenue, so the drunk & disorderly voidsmen that infest the region are grudgingly tolerated by the local policing forces. *'Steelmark' - This city is located further along the same arm of the main continent as Saint's Landing, deep within the colder climates. It is home to a massive amount of industrial production that churns out shells, fuel, spare parts and all the other materiel needed to keep voidships running. Enormous trains carry these products south to Saint's Landing, where they are taken into orbit by the Star Line, barges, and lighters. *'Agrimark' - A vast farming region located south of Saint's Landing, near the centre of the main continent. It produces large amounts of raw agri and processes most of it into ration packs designed for voidship storage, and it too delivers these to Saint's Landing via massive train lines before they are taken into orbit. Category:Imperial World Category:Planet Category:Subsector Aeternus Category:Trade Hub